The Truth of Our Fate
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: 'So whenever your feeling down or lost, just dream and I'll be there for you, Allen.' Oneshot. Allen x Road.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man

* * *

**The Truth of Our Fate**

___"There is never just one truth out there. The only difference out there is the number of people who've witnessed it. If you don't believe in history...just believe in the world you see with your own eyes."_

_-Frau to Teito Klein, _

_Chapter 2: The 7__th__ District, (Page 33). _

The moon reflected in his sliver eyes, was the only witness as he laid on the ground below. Besides him a campfire crackled in his ears. But that wasn't the only thing that was keeping him awake, not even the occasional wolf howls or the hooting of owls in the distance.

What was keeping him awake was the last images of his friends as he left the Order, of the monstrous 'thing' following him, the...disappearance of someone important.

Allen Walker, the destroyer of time, an exorcist, was haunted by her tears and smiling face as she disappeared in a burst of lights in front of him.

He could barely close his eyes without hearing her voice or seeing her violet eyes light up in a mischievous, playful, but loving way.

_'Allen...' _It was almost like she was still alive somewhere, as she kept reappearing in his dreams.

In his dreams she, Road Kamelot, was real and alive. There their was no time limit and no rules to bound their feelings for each other. But every time he would wake up, and even though her voice still echoed in his ears, she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

These feelings that he was feeling towards the noah, he didn't know when they had started but, he knew that somewhere deep down in his heart that it was fate that they had met.

_'But what is the truth of our fate? To be lonely or...happy? Was it just a coincidence that we met? What if...' _He shook his head not wanting to even think about it, his heart hurt enough just thinking about it.

Allen tried to get his mind off her, but he just couldn't forget about her. The way she teased him, talked to him, cling to him, the way she loved to eat sweets, and the kiss...that had made his heart skip a beat.

* * *

_'Allen...' The girl who he was just thinking of, stood in front of him now, in his own dream realm. _

_'Road? What am I doing here? I don't remember going to sleep?' Allen said mostly to himself._

_She giggled at him, making Allen's face turned slight pink. 'Allen~ do you really think this is all a dream?'_

_He looked at her confused. 'It's not?'_

_She shook her head and smiled, stepping closer to him till she could almost touch him. 'All this time you thought it was a dream? Silly Allen~ you are so naive that it's cute.'_

_He blushed even more and averted his eyes from her. 'Well if this isn't a dream...then...your really Road?'_

_She grinned and nodded. 'Even though my body is damage and most of my memory as the Noah of Dreams, I can still travel into anyone's dreams.' Road wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. _

_Road leaned on his chest and Allen put his hands on her waist, to support her. 'Remembered that first time we met, Allen~?'_

_He nodded in response. 'We hugged just like this." Violet eyes met sliver ones. 'You were afraid of me back then, but now you've grown to be so peaceful around me. It's...a nice feeling.' _

_As they stood there in that dream realm, it felt like time wasn't even moving as they gaze into eachother's eyes. "Road...I-I'm glad I get to meet you in my dreams, like this. My heart hurt after you disappear like that, even if it's just in my dreams, I-I...I want...to be..w-with you, Road.' _

_She smiled at him. 'Me too, Allen.'_

_'But...Road...What is the truth of our fate?' Allen's eyes widen in surprise as she kissed him. _

_'Allen, the truth of our fate, is something you should already know. Were together but, then not together. Your a exorcist and the 14th, while I'm just the Noah of dreams, we can never be together in reality but that's what makes dreams so special. In dreams you can be and do whatever you want. In a dream even forbidden love is possible.'_

_She smiled at him. 'So whenever your feeling down or lost, just dream and I'll be there for you, Allen.'_

Sliver eyes snapped open to the light of day. A smile crossed his face as he thought about his dream. _'The truth of our fate is not to be together in reality but, to be in a forever loop of forbidden love in the realm of dreams. Somehow...I can't wait till tonight.'_

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! I know I was suppose to upload 'The Spark of The Past' today. But I've been busy and right now I'm really sick so I can't think about what to write. And I really felt like writing a oneshot. Though this I must say just wrote itself, so it's probably not that good. I do also feel like I need to get more into writing the paring of Allen x Road, since I already got Lavi x Lenalee down really well. _  
_

So I really hoped you enjoyed and if you did then **Read and Review! And have a great day!**


End file.
